dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Eldridge
Eldridge, real name Leon Philadelphia, is a Master formerly associated with the Kingdom of Altar and the owner of the clan Goblin Street. Appearance Eldridge has bright blood red hair and dresses in a jacket with red fur lining. Personality Eldridge is calm and confident, having faith in his ability to defeat opponents due to his long history as a fighter. However, he tends to underestimate his foes on occasion. After a string of successive losses against Superiors, he has become afraid of fighting against them and become much more cautious than before. History Leon Philadelphia was born as the son of the owner of a large bank. Since his youth, he studied relentlessly to follow in his father's footsteps. He originally began playing Infinite Dendrogram because the game's triple time feature interested him as a way to maximize his leisure time. He thus began playing under the name of Eldridge. At some point after starting, Eldridge was regarded as the Kingdom of Altar's strongest PK. However, after Sechs Wurfel became King of Crime and started raising his level, he defeated Eldridge and took that title. After Sechs was sent to the gaol following his battle against Shu Starling, Eldridge competed with Barbaroy Bad Burn for the title of strongest PK. He was unable to obtain any definitive victories against her due to poor compatibility and could not regain his title, leaving it open for Kashimiya to obtain when he emigrated from Tenchi and defeated both of them. Abilities Embryo Resolute Sword Crushing Bones, Skeleton(奮骨砕刃　スケルトン): A Form VI Type Arms Embryo. It takes the form of an artificial skeleton that replaces the skeleton of Eldridge's avatar. Its hardness matches Legendary metals. It has an odd condition that its abilities can only be used when Eldridge has not equipped any items to either of his hands. * After One(死後に遺るモノ): Raises the strength of the Embryo and increases Eldridge's END. This skill can only be used when Eldridge has not equipped anything in either hand. When this skill is activated, the defensive power of Eldridge's Embryo reaches that of mythical metals. * Spirit Double(死者は骸と遺志を持つ): Allows for the activation of 2 active skills at the same time. This skill can only be activated when Eldridge has not equipped anything in either hand. It also reduces the cool time for those skills. * Bury Me with Nothing- Skeleton(副葬品は要らず、ただ還るのみ): Skeleton's ultimate skill. After fighting with an opponent for 300 seconds, Eldridge can destroy one of the weapons equipped to their hands, regardless of its strength. This skill can only be used twice a day and only if Eldridge has equipped nothing in either hand. Job King of Burglary '(強奪王): A Superior job from the burglar grouping. Its status growth focuses on AGI. Unlike the King of Thieves job, there are no skills that allow for quiet theft. *'Greater Pickpocket: An active skill that allows the user to steal any transferable item within 100 metels. *'Greater Takeover': An active skill that allows him to remove any body part within the effective range. This is limited to whatever can fit into the user's hand. *'Greater Alldrain': An active skill that lets the user steal the target's status proportional to the amount of HP the user has damaged them by. The status stolen cannot be retrieved by healing HP. This skill can only be used once a day. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masters Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Wanted